This invention relates generally to a power transfer mechanism. More particularly it relates to a compact gear assembly having a sub-assembly rotatable about an internal axis, thereby resulting in compactness of the entire assembly.
In recent years there have been many improvements in power transfer mechanisms, including improvements relating to the size of gear assemblies. Some such power transfer mechanisms include variations of spur gear sets and multiple countershafts. Others are directed to planetary arrangements. Generally, these efforts have resulted in complicated systems which require considerable space. There remains a need to provide a gear assembly which is simple, is light, and does not require excessive space when incorporated in a power transfer mechanism. This becomes increasingly important when considered in view of the increasing interest in reducing the size and weight of automotive vehicles.